Vow
by Melochromiac
Summary: Makoto always had a feeling for Sousuke. Though he couldn't understand why was Sousuke being so pushy just for a talk in the midnight. [SousukexMakoto, ONESHOT]


Saturday night, lots of people waited for it. It was a time to relax, afterall. Makoto sat on the bedside. His long hand reached a small, green-colored book on his study table. It was his small journal, he usually wrotes every important activities at the end of the day. He couldn't help but smile when he start scratching the yellow pages with his pen.

"Today, Haru and I..."

Just when he start writing, the sound of knocking caught Makoto's attention. It was around 11 PM, his little siblings were already sleeping, and so did his parents. A lot of people should be asleep at this hour, anyway... Is it a burglar? No, burglar won't even knock... He slowly walked and unlocked the door. As he twisted the knob, his eyes widen when he see who stood across him.

"Y-Yamazaki...? What are you doing here...? And, how did you find my house...?"

Who wouldn't be surprised to see someone from rival's team to find you this late? Sousuke just stared at him, from toe to head. Makoto shuddered, and forced a smile, "E-eh..? Is something wrong...?"

"... Come with me."

"E-ehh?"

"I want to talk to you."

"N-now..?"

"Yes."

Makoto reluctantly glanced behind him, then at Sousuke again. Sousuke's eyes were sharp, as if trying to invade every part of Makoto. His body is tall, also huge, with such good build. Anyone would feel somehow intimidated around his presence. Makoto inhaled a little and then smiled,

"Sorry, I-"

"I'm not asking for your answer. I'm taking you."

"Wha- H-hey..!"

The black haired man quickly pulled the other's hand. Makoto ran to match Sousuke's speed, his cold hand clearly gives the chill to him, but somehow, it's also gentle. He couldn't help but blush. Why was he blushing? That's entirely another story.

"Aah, where is it...?"

After they were finished with the swim practice at Samezuka, Makoto incidentally left something behind. He couldn't help but feel bad, so he told all of his friend to go first. He felt disheartened when he found nothing on his locker. Suddenly, he heard a deep voice behind him,

"Looking for this book, hm?"

The shorter man couldn't help but jerk up, "W-wha... Oh, Yamazaki... Y-yes.. That's my book... Where did you find it?"

Makoto pulled the book slowly, but Sousuke hardened the grip suddenly, and smirked. "It's a very interesting book, indeed..."

It WAS very embarassing. Every part of his untold thoughts were written there, even when he wanted to praise Sousuke's muscle, he only dared to write the sentence on his book. He felt like he can't face Sousuke anymore, or anyone. But he somehow just kept quiet about it, and day by day, Makoto could feel Sousuke's warm wrapped him in whole.

It was very awkward, but somehow Makoto managed to keep himself steady and slowly realized that Sousuke is very dear to him. Makoto idolized the man, too much, even. But there's a gap between them, that impeded their relationship from going further/

Yes, Sousuke was very busy with his training schedule at Samezuka, he didn't even text very often. Makoto started to realize that, Rin also fell for Sousuke. But Rin, were Sousuke's childhood friend. Of course their bond is entangled tightly that almost no one could separate the duo.

The raindrops hit his head, bringing him back to his consciousness. Sousuke quickly pulled the other to an empty bus stop. No one there of course, and only the sound of splashing rain accompanied both of them.

"H-hey, Yamazaki..."

Sousuke didn't answer, at all. He didn't even turn his head to stare at Makoto. The rains couldn't even hide the disappointment on Makoto's face. Did Sousuke like him, or hate him? Why did he need to be so pushy just for a talk? Did he want to challenge him at swimming? The pool of questions swirled inside Makoto's head. He sat down staring at the unending dark horizon in front of him. No words spilt from either Makoto or Sousuke. They just waited, waited, and waited. Makoto's vision is getting blurry that he almost fell from his seat. He was very sleepy, he glanced at Sousuke, then at the scenery again.

"... Ah, the rain stopped... W-wha-?!"

Makoto suddenly felt that his wrist was pulled again, by the same person of course. Sousuke finally stopped when they were standing on a hill, that shows a beautiful scenery of midnight city. The rain earlier made the sky clears, the stars were shining beautifully along with the full moon that night.

"Wow..."

"I predicted it was going to rain, so I choose today."

"E-eh..?"

"... This hill is called Promise Hill."

"Oh... Do you want to make a promise with me, Yamazaki?"

The green haired man couldn't help but smile, and got surpirsed when Sousuke take one of his hand, "... I, Yamazaki Sousuke, promises to love you, Makoto Tachibana, until the end of my life. Will you... Do the same, Makoto?"

His hand trembles, Sousuke confessed to him!

"I-I..."

"... I always liked you, you know, if you want to praise my muscle, you could just tell me right away." Sousuke snorted.

Makoto blushed madly, "S-shut up...!"

"So, what's your answer?"

He paused for a moment, then glanced at Sousuke with teary eyes,

"...Yes..." Makoto pressed his lips against Sousuke.

Under this starry sky, we vowed.

We won't let anything tear us apart.

Not ever...


End file.
